A New Legend: The Journeys of Gozen
by king zawahan the 1 n only
Summary: As the mists roll on past the once bustling city only one man stands alive, only one survived the war out of roughly 5,000,000 one is left standing. A child only 7 years old survived when seasoned warriors failed how is this possible... Well this is his story written as my first fic it will probably suck any help is very welcome.REWROTE A FEW CHAPTERS CUZ THEY SUCKED SO YEAH
1. A new beggining

Chapter one- the beginning (so creative I know)

Well hey and hello I am King Zawahan and this is my first fic so don't be a hater aight.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything affiliated with it so there sue happy billionaires.

But I do own a sharpie o how I love my sharpie it's so well permanent… I have severe ADHD…

WELLLLLLLLLLLL WE BEGIN IN 3…2…1… SYSTEM MALFUCTION

A.N. THE FIRST CHAPTER MIGHT BE KINDA BORING BUT HANG IN THERE ITS ESSENTIAL THE ACTION STARTS NEXT CHAPTER

CH.1 / uno

The war has lasted 15 years Gozen is only 11 so he wasn't even born when it started. He couldn't tell you a single thing about how it began, of course most people couldn't. He never fought in it because he was obviously far too young. But he's survived and that in itself is quite an accomplishment. But he doesn't even think about that he's just worried about ending it and avenging his family, his city, his entire country. But he's only eleven and he knows that he's not stupid he's actually very intellectually gifted according to his teacher. But he's stubborn more so than any mule ever dreamed, and quite frankly he doesn't give a crap how old he is. He has royal blood flowing through his veins even if it is quite distant by our views of time. He is a warrior and leader at heart and he will become the next super saiyan.

…

Gozen stares off into the horizon or what's left of it anyway he knows that Edge and Cash are out there somewhere they couldn't have been killed they were too smart and skilled for that. And yet he had his doubts, no one is safe now not with the Inferntites still ravaging the land. He had to find them for he couldn't do this alone he knew that much. They lived off in the desert last time he had seen them. According to his geographical knowledge that was at least 100 miles of perilous traveling before his "journey of destiny" as he liked to call it could even really begin.

…

GOZENS POF

Ugh…. YAWNNNNN…. Hmph Gozen… GOZEN! What oh uh hey master piccolo uh sorry? Gozen you slept 23 seconds too long now get up its time for the daily rounds. Ok I'm up jeez. Gozen puts on his orange gi and looked in the mirror same raven black unruly spiked hair same blue eyes sometimes he wished he would change every day and orange always orange, Master Piccolo insisted he wore orange but he didn't know why." Master Piccolo I need to go somewhere", "no you're not Gozen" but I need to find Cash and Edge" "and why would you need your cousins Gozen" "well uh I'm going to end this stupid war that's why, yeah that's right end it once and for all" Piccolo just stares at him "Gozen you can't do that" "but I'll bring them here and we can train and…" Piccolo cuts him off before he gets carried away "Gozen three children don't stand a chance" "but what about Goku and Gohan and Vegeta you said they could take on the entire army single handedly without an effort" Piccolo pauses and sighs "Gozen their time is long past that was a generation of the greatest fighters to ever live but those days are gone, they where a special breed" "yeah I know super saiyans…that's all you ever talk about" "But what if I could become one that's possible right?" "Gozen those days are gone there was 3000 years between Goku and the last SS before him it's only been 284 since Freiza, and I don't even know if a super saiyan could stop this but if we find one we might have a chance."

"Well we've wasted a lot of time lets go. Gozen and Piccolo walked out and the scene was complete desolation, everything living had been destroyed by the Inferntites but of course they kept some plants and animals for themselves and this is where our heroes' destination was, every day they would journey into enemy camp and steal some food it also served as training for Gozen. The camp wasn't hidden all that well because the enemy thought everyone in the area was dead so they practically just strolled ride in. They made it safely into the enemy camp without a sound and made their way into a small wooded area where they knew there was an abundant supply of food. They followed their secret trail to their food supply but a hefty boulder was stationed directly in front of the entrance. "Gozen use your ki to lift that boulder" "umm ok ill try" Gozen focused all his energy on moving the boulder his whole face turned beet red veins began to pop out and a torrent of sweat ran down his entire body before it even moved. _Hmm… I feel something coming I'm getting old I should have noticed that sooner, dang it its coming fast directly towards us… _Piccolo used his telepathic link with Gozen to send him a message. _Gozen get over here quick forget the boulder dang it…_

BUT HE WAS TOO LATE

PART-2

IN A DESERT 100 MILES AWAY FROM OUR HEROES SOMEONE ELSE WAS HAVING SOME TROUBLE…

Off in this desert there's a young teen about 14 with spiked up black hair and brown eyes, hes wearing a red fighting Gi and has a panicky expression on his face."Cash where are you man? This aint freakin funny they didn't get you did they… no they couldn't have cuz if they got you then I'm screwed man." "Where the hell are you... aight you better show yourself soon or I will personally destroy the cookie jar and all the cookies in it so there".

**Off in another section of the same desert**

"Did he say destroy the cookies he wouldn't… no I must save my beautiful cookies!" Cash jumps up and flies off towards Edges energy signal. Back to Edge, "What have we here, a little boy looking for his friend hahaha" Edges battle aurora flared up and his eyes narrowed "I'm not a little boy AAAAAAHHH"….

PART-3

ON AN ISLAND IN THE OCEAN… NO DER

On this island a young 9 year old boy with no hair is walking around, he is wearing an orange fighting Gi and is yelling at someone "Gramps" _ah he still thinks I'm his grandfather well hell figure it out someday he's a smart kid._"Grandpa Krillin" "I'm coming boy calm down" "Gramps I want to go fight the Inferntites" "NO!" "Why not I thought that's what my training was for anyways?" "you are nowhere near that strong yet Kevin you'll need a lot more training and some companions if you're going to do something crazy like that" "alright then let's start now" Krillin smiles, _ahhh youngsters always full of energy. _

**_Well that's all for now folks the good stuff starts next chapter please review please _**

**_Until next time this is King Zawahan signing off_**


	2. A Super Saiyan, a Rescue, and a Mystery

**Chapter 2- A Super Saiyan, a Rescue, and a Mystery Boy**

**HEY AND HELLO THIS IS KING ZAWAHAN BACK WITH WHAT I THINK IS A KINDA GOOD CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: refer to ch.1 if you care**

**I just love clicky pens doughnuts and my flying pig named Eugene **

Piccolo swings around and throws a punch at the enemy, _what… _"awww how pathetic old man I thought youd put up more of a fight 'King' Piccolo" Piccolo gasps but cringes when the Inferntite tightens his grip, this Inferntite was bigger than the rest a darker shade of red and on a completely different level he had 3 horns in a row on his head instead of the normal 2 side by side and a cocky smile. Piccolos punch had been caught in midair and the bones of his hand where just crumbling like mica. The Inferntite then put two fingers on Piccolos forehead "goodnight gramps" hahaha. Piccolo slumped to the ground and landed in a lifeless heap at the base of an ancient oak his dead body lying in a puddle of blood and already cold.

"Master Piccolo, Master!" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Gozens eyes narrowed as a golden aurora flickered around him he then charged forward directly into the enemy. The Inferntite commenced to send a volley of ki blasts towards Gozen but Gozen dodged every single one while still in full pursuit. Gozen rammed into the enemy and did a flip kick sending him high up into the air. The enemy landed on the ground and began firing ki blasts everywhere and Gozen started hopping from tree to tree on the sides of the trunks. _What is he doing the crazy little kids just jumping off trees?_ Gozen lands hard on the ground about 20 ft. from his enemy and gives him the Vegeta smirk. _Why is he looking at me like that he didn't do anything? _Then every tree in the area came crashing down on top of the enemy Inferntite. _Yes it worked he's dead, wait what!?. _

All the fallen trees were set ablaze and the enemy Inferntite stepped out unscathed, "foolish child huh, I am Bozax the 1st of Nofor's elite eight a few scrawny trees are no problem for me" "but your proving to be more trouble than your worth so I think I'll just kill you now" Bozax kicked Gozen into a boulder sending dust in all directions and snapped his fingers. At the second his fingers snapped six Inferntites appeared from nowhere and grasped Gozen suspending him in the air he could taste the salty sweat coming down his forehead he knew it was over, but no he was a saiyan and saiyans never quite fighting. "Now little one you will die as your old useless master did" Gozen began to flicker gold again and his hair started to stand up a gust of wind came from nowhere and blew the leaves around Gozen in an eerie vortex. The Inferntites holding him had trouble standing up and let him loose but he just floated in the air without a movement. "You killed my Master and I will kill you, I WILL AVENGE HIS DEATH" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gozen's hair turned gold his muscles grew and his voice deepened. He sent two energy blasts one to each side piercing the hearts of his captors "YOU DIE TODAY" Gozen flew through the air firing ki blasts as he went several of them connecting with Bozax knocking him off his feet. Bozax jumped up and fired a powerful ki blast at Gozen but he swatted it away. Bozax and Gozen started punching and kicking in midair neither really landing any blows but Bozax was tiring fast he was slowing and weakening. Gozen then taking advantage of his enemies' fatigue landed a strong punch to the gut of Bozax sending him soaring towards the ground at a tremendous speed. Bozax gained control just in time to swoop up and connect a kick with Gozens face. Gozen crashed into the side of a mountain leaving a ginourmous indention and recovered just in time to see Bozax land in front of him. "So you can turn into some sort of golden super human quite an interesting development" Gozen let out a yell and kicked Bozax up into the air then he flew up behind him and elbowed him to the spine and punched him down to the ground. Then he came up behind Bozax and snapped his neck letting him fold over onto the ground dead blood trickling from his mouth his eyes batting struggling to stay alive and then silence. Gozen hovered up above Bozax's dead body and charged up a magnanimous ki ball "this is step one" Gozen fired the ki blast leaving nothing but a crater the size of a large house were his enemy once lay. Then he faded back to his original form and fell to the ground unconscious.

IN THE DESERT…

Edge had already taken out several Inferntites which were randomly scattered across the battle field but there was still a few left he was getting tired and didn't know what to do. He fired a couple ki blasts at one taking it out and flew to another dispatching them in a quick skirmish; but he was worn out he had no energy left and he fell to his knees. Then two Inferntites picked him up and held him while another punched him repeatedly.

…

IN ANOTHER SECTION OF THE SAME DESERT

Cash was flying at full speed to rescue his beautiful cookies but he would have to rescue someone else first. "Cookies oh beautiful chocolate chip cookies". _Wait there's about 30 Inferntite kis surrounding Edge that idiot got caught._ Cash made a detour from the cookie jar to rescue his little brother.

…..

FOR THIS SECTION PLAY LIL WAYNES 6ft 7ft

Edge knew this was the end they already had Cash now they had him it was over. But then the two Inferntites holding him fell over dead and the one hitting him flew off into the horizon and three ki blasts took care of the rest. And out of the dust stepped a muscular teenager fifteen years old with a lime green fighting gi, and a gold chain necklace. He had bluish hair in four spikes three in a triangle straight back and one slightly above the rest at a 45* angle. "Lil Bro how you let deez wimps take you homie?" "There was a lot of 'em and I got tired and…" "Oh quit cryin the great Cash iz here my man. Wait what was that… what listen it sounds like little cousin Gozen but somehow warped. "Uh Cash I'm having another vision" "ok Gozen is coming here" "why?" "To start a resistance" "Piccolo is dead" "WHAT NO WAY" "yes it's true and…and, you won't believe this" "what?" "Gozen is a super Saiyan" "…"

BACK AT THE KAME HOUSE ON AN ISLAND IN THE OCEAN MADE OF SAND WITH PEOPLE ON IT… YOU GET THE POINT

"AWWW c'mon grandpa do we have to do defense training?" "You want to fight you have to train hard end of discussion you will not be useless like I was" "Now stand still" KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA needless to say Kevin flew really really far and landed on the other side of the island. "Ugh" _gosh he hit me hard that time wait what's that? It looks like a boy a little older than me about 13 maybe he looks pretty beat up. _Kevin went over to the boy in question he was unconscious and wearing a dark blue gi that was barely intact he had cuts and bruises everywhere and seemed to have multiple broken bones. "Grandpa hurry get over here" "never hurry an old man Kevin" Kevin slapped the boy a few times and he sprung up and punched Kevin in the gut sending to go boulder hugging. Krillin finally got there and helped Kevin let go of the boulder "boulder hugging is an unhealthy sport young man" Kevin gave him the I hate you look and they went over to the mystery boy. "Gohan?" "Wait no your hair has a slight reddish tint so you can't be Gohan" "who are you" "I don't know" "well uh where are you from?" "Why don't you tell me old man but until then go get this Gohan I look so much like and maybe he can actually help me cuz im kinda hurt here Einstein".

**_MY SECOND EVER FANFIC CHAPTER I LIKE THIS ONE PLEASE REVIEW ILL BEG IF NEEDED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICSM IS WANTED_**

**_WELL UNTILL NEXT TIME THIS IS KING ZAWAHAN SIGNING OFF_**


	3. New Faces, and Hobbies

**_WAZUP PEOPLEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZ… yeah well here we go _**

**_Disclaimer; blah blah blah_**

**_Chapter 3- New Faces, and Hobbies…_**

A rare sight fluttered over candy land a beautiful fairy princess… wait that's my diary wrong thing… ok here we are…

There was still an abundance of smoke in the area not that there was much to see but yet again there was for two other little characters are about to enter my domain BWAHAHAHA… late night writing sessions are bad for my mental health. OK no more interruptions I hope… Two people where crouching over a young boy he's obviously unconscious and their obviously concerned. One is a girl about 12 years old the other a young boy of five both of them have the same straight green hair and brown eyes. "is him died?"the girl has taken the injured boy to a safe spot and began to care for him. "is superman died?" "JIMMY SHUTUP" "him is died"…"NO HE AINT DEAD GOSH" "sowy sissy"

20 minutes later

The girl is applying some sort of cream to the unconscious boys wounds when he begins to move. He raises up and looks around with a confused face."Where am I" "Calm down im trying to help you your hurt pretty bad" "uh yeah well I gotta go so yeah uh here I go". The girl moves in front of him and gives him the death stare… he sweat drops and sits back down. "Look you can at least tell me who you are why you have to leave and well never mind" "My name is uh Gozen im a super saiyan and I have to find my cousins and then we uh gotta find some place to like uh train and we… uh were gunna kill the Inferntites." "OH um that's nice well im Jessica and this is my brother Jimmy"

Another 20 minutes later…

"NO for the 500000000th time you're not coming". Jessica slides in front of Gozen and gives him the puppy face "now you wouldn't let a poor helpless girl and her wittle bwover travel all alone in this dangerous world would you?" Gozen sweat drops yet again… "fine now leave me alone while I go get food" "yaaaaaaaay where off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of OZ" Gozen face palms, _oh God help me…_

**OFF IN OUR LITTLE DESERT **

Sweat was the main decoration in the room well aside from ash's and the occasional fragment of whatever the heck that used to be and one figure standing in the middle a shirtless and enraged Cash RAAAAAAAAA _I smashed the cookie jar threw away my vintage air force ones and destroyed 3000 training dummies but im still not a super saiyan… maybe I should tear up my NFL cheerleaders poster… no that's too much I give up_. Edge walks into the room "What the… Cash since when do you train voluntarily?" Cash props himself up on the wall and looks at the ceiling "I got bored" "yeah I can see that now where did you hide the cookie jar?" Cash sweat drops "well I kinda blew it up…" Edges jaw drops to the floor literally it makes a gong noise. "YOU DID WHAT?" Cash pulls something out of his pocket "ah its nuthin jus god ole boredom and some ADHD made me go plum craaazy I blasted some junk and screwed up the bunk but every little things gunna be alright" "Cash what's that" Cash looks at his hand "oh uh well… a dart?" Edge takes the thing out of Cash's hand "its not even sharp?" Cash lunges at Edge "hey gimmeit back" Edge smirks " NO" Edge breaks it into exactly one million pieces…

**ON GILLIGANS ISLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE… NO NO NO WRONG THING AGAIN THIS IS AT THE KAME HOUSE ON THE ISLAND IN THE OCEAN WITH A TOTAL POPULATION OF EXCACTLY….3**

** The Mystery Boy as we've been callin em round ere in deez parts… yeah anyway. The Mystery Boy was recovering quite well and he was bored very bored but the dum old man said he would die if he got out of bed and death was the only thing he feared…**

Our Mystery Boy was getting quite impatient _where's doofus he's sposed to bring me a bag of cheetos? _

Outside the house…

"Kevin swing faster yes now dodge quick and fire good very good" Kevin was making his way through an obstacle course he was dead tired and wanted to quit but he wanted to be strong. "HEY KELVIN WHERES MY FRIGGIN CHEETOS?" "Grandpa he bosses me and calls me Kelvin all the time why cant we get rid of him." "Because Kevin Gokan is very strong" "how do you know his name Grandpa?" Krillin reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old book titled Legends and Prophecies "this…"

**_WELL DDDDD DATS ALL FOLKS SEE YOU NEXT TIME!_**


	4. Swagg

**HI Hey HELLO HOLA Da King be back wid some mo fo u so sit back and relax as I tell a tale of well what the hell…**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT SECTION BECAUSE I WOULDN'T WANT YOU PEOPLE TO MAKE YOURSELFS LOOK LIKE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER AND ACTUALLY THINK I CAME UP WITH DRAGON BALL Z…**

**CHAPTER CUATRO-BOYZ IN DA HOOD**

The boyz in da hood are always hard…

….

**PART 1- IM TOO SEXY FOR MY PANTS…**

Gozen was in a predicament he never travels without his lucky coin, well honestly he never does anything without it. He obviously can't find it because I would have never written that last sentence if he had it with him.

Gozen was running around like a mad kangaroo on crack, Jessica was brushing her hair for the 12th time today, and Jimmy was tossing something shiny over and over and over and over well you get the point again. So we have here two severe cases of OCD and one of pure insanity. Gozen as you already know unless you didn't pay attention or have your own case of OCD about skipping the first paragraph of stories is searching franticly for his lucky coin and not having a dang bit of luck at all and that is where our chapter starts.

If you've ever lost a coin you know how hard they are to find they can hide in the craziest places that you swear you never put them, and also have a tendency to be picked up by other people especially small children, greedy siblings, and parents who somehow never have money and yet they can by a new truck… Gozen is experiencing this predicament in this story and the solution would be quite simple if only he had my level of experience in such situations.

"Gozen watcha doin?" asks little innocent Jimmy in a little innocent voice which usually means that the child using it has either done something bad or wants attention."Jimmy Gozen is obviously running laps and doing weird exercises to keep up his physique", "whys he wanna do that for?" "cuz that's what young athletic guys do". And that was exactly what should not have been said because now little Jimmy has commenced to running around in circles mindlessly and discovered that it's strangely entertaining and he quite enjoys it. Coincidently at about the same time Jimmy started running Gozen stopped and picked up something small and shiny."YEEEESSSSSSSSS!"… awkward silence…"I found it" "what the winning lottery ticket?"Jessica who unlike you is clueless of the situation and is currently brushing her hair for the 13th time answers him the ironic thing is there's no lottery in this world because there are no stores because most of the people are dead and that's bad… "no my lucky coin" "oh that thing Jimmies been playing with it for the last hour I thought you had something cool" Gozen just stares at Jessica and turns red and screams really loud. "Feel better now?" "why didn't you tell me" "how was I supposed to know that it was your 'lucky' coin, and anyways I rather enjoyed watching you run around in circles in your underwear" Gozen turns into a human beet and dashes out of the room yelling things I'd rather not write down. "Dang crazy kid that was a compliment"…

**PART 2-BAD HABIT…GOOD BROTHER…AND THE DRUG PATROL?**

15 minutes have past since we last saw the 2 brothers

Edge smiles at cash really big" Cash you do know that I know where all your posters are don't you". Silence for a while then Edge breaks down "fine we'll go destroy my stash" They walk for about 3 miles and come up on a destroyed field. Cash just stares and a tear falls down his face. " wha, uh, I , uh, how?" Then a young Black male with no hair in a yellow gi walks up with a swagger "so which one was growin da weed?" Edge points at Cash and the guy smiles "while gunna have to whip yo ass" Cash just laughs "are you serious huh, haha ha" the guy smirks "im part saiyan punk" cash laughs again "yeah, so I am to woopee" the guy looks at him with a surprised face really… "oh well hey im Jaquan" "well im Edge and this is my dumbass brother Cash"

**THE ISLAND… HA YOU THOUGHT I WAS GUNNU SAY SOMYHIN STUPID**

"Whats that Grampa?" Krillin looks at Kevin and smiles "it's a very special book maybe one day I'll show it to you, but rite now go tell Gokan he can get up and not die if he promises to train with us every day."

**YEAH LAST PART IS SUPER SHORT BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE AND IM STILL WORKING ON IDEAS FOR IT SO YEAH…**


	5. Insert Title Here

**Chapter numero five- Insert Title Here…**

**DISCLAIMER: BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT'S A CONSPIRACY RAN BY FLYING PIGS WITH MARIO STYLE MUSTACHES… **

**Part One-Even Saiyans Have a Breaking Point (play lil waynes drop the world)**

Since we were last with our hero and his companions Gozen had found his lucky coin and discovered he had no clothes on. Afterwards Jessica brushed her hair one last time Jimmy ate a snack, took a nap, and then yelled really loud for 10 minutes…

In the scene before us Jimmy is panting like he just ran a marathon, Jessica is brushing her hair again because Jimmies yelling apparently made it frizz and Gozen is sitting in a chair with his face in his hands looking quite exasperated. Gozen looks up to see Jessica brushing her hair, "you do no were going to the desert on foot alone there's absolutely no point in all this hair brushing" Jessica looks up thinks for a second and answers "well I might meet some handsome boy in our great journey oh masterful one" Gozen seems to be slightly agitated by that comment "well that's highly unlikely and even if you do I'll probably be beating the hell out of them anyway so get over it and finish packing your shit so we can leave dang it!" Jessica just stares at him in astonishment "what are you freakin waiting on room service!" Jessica walks off slowly still rather bewildered "uh o-ok gosh"

Gozen takes a deep breath and contemplates the situation **_why did I get so mad… I guess im just tired and frustrated that's it yeah, but I should probably apologize or something… _**Gozen gets up and walks towards where Jessica went. As he was walking down the hall she comes out of the room and they walk right into each other. Jessica throws a suitcase at Gozen and gives him an angry look, "here I was already done you happy" she starts to walk off but Gozen steps in front of her "uh im… im sorry for being an asshole, I'm really tired and I'm on a really important mission and… and maybe this is too much shit for a kid my age to handle ya know, I mean my master who was like a father to me just died and I have to travel like a hundred miles to find my two cousins who might not even be there and try to save the freaking world from some super strong tyrant!" then Gozen breaks down and slouches down against the wall and just sits in the floor crying. Jessica kneels down in front of him and wipes the tears out from under his eyes, Gozen looks up and she smiles at him "now listen you're a great kid ok and if anybody can do this it's you and I want you to know that if you ever need anything im here for you alright" she smiles and punches his shoulder playfully "now get up and be all tough and commanding again, I expect to be told what to do at least three times in the next five minutes you understand?" Gozen hops up and gets in a military solute stance "yes mam sergeant Jessica" and then they both broke into a fit of laughter and walk together back into the main room.

**Part Two- We Interrupt This Chill Session to Bring you Pain…**

**Back at the Pad in the Desert with Three Fly Homies**

Cash, Edge, and the newest addition to the group Jaquan were Chillin on the couch watching Charlie the Unicorn on the tube. Jaquan got up and stretched "aight guys lets watch Friday now" Cash jumps up and down repeatedly "yes I love that movie but I lost it" Jaquan smiles and pulls something out of a bag "not to worry I'm always prepared guys" Jaquan tossed the movie to Edge and put ten bags of popcorn in the microwave and got out three Cheerwine two liter sodas. Just as the popcorn was finished Jaquan hears a deafening explosion and runs back into the living room to see that the entire wall including the T.V had been blown to bits and a strange looking red dude was standing there, he looked like Bozax except smaller and with really long claws. The evil red dude had a crackly kinda high pitched voice kinda like Gollum **A.N (from now on all Inferntites have the Gollum voice) **"hello pathetic little children I am Bozan sent here by the great lord Nofor to destroy you and all traces of your existence" The three teens powered up and got in battle position "we think not"…

**Part Three- He's as stronger than he looks**

**Who lives on an island in the middle of the sea? A crazy old dude who needs to pee… don't ask just don't **

Gokan had been training with Krillin and Kevin for three days now and was begging to enjoy it and was even starting to get along with them "hey Kelvin get me some Gatorade" well not so much the second one…

Krillin walks into the room to see Gokan drinking all the Gatorade and a dejected Kevin sitting in the floor with a piece of bread and a cup of water. "ok guys I want you two to spar each other today" Gokan looks up "why I'll just beat the shit out of the little punk" Kevin says nothing but is obviously getting mad at Gokan. Krillin chuckles we'll see about that"

They walk outside and Gokan and Kevin stand facing each other Krillin looks at each one and nods they nod back Krillin smiles "FIGHT!" Gokan smirks and shoots a powerful ki blast towards Kevin but he disappears Gokan looks around confused "uh what the" Gokan goes flying through the air and lands on the beach. He jumps up and flies towards Kevin swinging punches but cant connect, then Kevin soars back an yells KA-ME-HA-ME-HA the blast send Gokan skidding across the ocean unconscious. Kevin lands with a big smile "I did good huh Gramps" Krillin smiles "yes you did very good but don't get too cocky When Gokan gets some training in he'll probably surpass you quickly so you need to train very hard ok" Kevin gets a serious look "yes sir"

**WELL I FINNALY FOUND TIME TO WRITE THIS SO YEAH REVIEW OR WHATEVER YAY**


	6. THIS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LETTER 3

**_WELL I LOST THIS CHAPTER WITH MY FLASHDRIVE SO HAD TO RE-DO IT AND I JUST HOPE IT'S AS GOOD AS THE ORIGINAL WAS… SHOUT OUT TO WRITTEN1BY1 THE ONLY PERSON TO REVIEW OR PROBABLY EVEN READ THIS WHOLE STORY… WHAT DOES YOUR NAME MEAN ANYWAYS?_**

**_DISCLAIMER-I CLAIM NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL I REFUSE TO YOU CANT MAKE ME I DON'T EVEN CLAIM MYSELF… THAT'S A LITTLE TOO FAR…_**

Chapter 6-Chapter 6-Chapter 6-Chapter 6-Chapter 6-Chapter 6-

**Part 1—Born Leader**

Gozen stands outside his 'house' which is actually an expertly hidden hole in the ground. He stares off into the horizon contemplating this journey he is about to embark on. His newfound confidence burns inside him seemingly setting his eyes on fire burning in pure determination as the morning air fuels' their plight and they shed light on the people with whom he would share this fight. As Gozen stands there looking off towards their destination Jessica cannot help but to feel a sense of safety and confidence suddenly fall on her mind like a waterfall washing away all her doubts, for deep in her subconscious mind she knew that they would succeed, and that this boy would do anything and everything in his power to protect her and everyone else on this devastated planet. The three just stop and stare for a moment until Gozen finally breaks the sacred silence they shared. Gozen turns and see's his two new friends both on his right side looking to him for direction, and protection he gives them a Goku style smile and waves his hand "well I guess we'd better get going huh?" The others didn't speak they just fell in step behind their leader ready to follow him wherever this journey takes them. And then Jimmy drops his toy giraffe in a thousand foot deep hole in the ground and they make Gozen get it…

**Part 2—The Fight of-(for)- Our Lives…**

The three teen Saiyans where at full power and ready to fight when Bozan begins to snicker, the three boys narrow their eyes and stare at him while Cash speaks up "what's so funny huh?" Bozan just cracks his knuckles and smiles his creepy pedo smile "you do know that you don't stand a chance your children and I am an elite Inferntite warrior, even with your Saiyan blood you just can't win, so be smart little boys and surrender so I don't have to waste my time ok?" That was all they could take their battle auras flared as all three charged him at the same time swinging and kicking as hard and fast as they could. The three teen Saiyans weren't landing many hits though and they were really starting to wear down so they flew back to regroup and formulate a plan. The plan formulating consisted of Cash and Jaquan staring at Edge and waiting for him to say something. Edge just looks at them and gets all wide eyed, "y-you want m-me t-to make a p-plan?" The other two boys just look at him and Jaquan puts his hand on Edges shoulder "cumon man we all know you're the smart one in this group you have to think of something" Edge looks at them and smiles "o-okay I got a plan but I don't know how it will work so don't get mad at me if we d-die okay?"… **The Irony**…

2 minutes later…

The three Saiyans come back to the battle recharged and confident Bozan looks at them and smiles "well you guys seem to enjoy ass beatings very strange…" Cash just smirks and the three boys turned into nine. The nine fighters attacked Bozan and but made little progress, Bozan just blocked their weak attacks and hit them with ki blasts sending them flying through walls and into stuff. After taking a heck of a beating the nine fighters turned back to three and retreated. Cash begins to panic and looks at Edge "any more plans lil bro cuz I really don't wanna die ya know…" Edge looks at him with a thoughtful expression "well I have one more idea" Cash gets exited "well tell us already then" Edge replies "ok uh you and Jaquan fight him as hard as you can and I'll take care of the rest" Cash and Jaquan just stare with open mouths for a second "that's your big plan you guys go fight, thanks a lot man" Edge looks at them dejected "trust me alright I got this" The two Saiyans go back to battle while Edge starts to glow with purple energy, his eyes turn pink and he points at Bozan. A string of purple energy comes out of Edges finger and connects with Bozan, and a strange symbol begins to appear on his back. After a few minutes Cash and Jaquan where about out of energy when suddenly Bozan turns purple and begins to shake violently. The two Saiyans watch as Bozan's energy leaves him and comes to them recharging them. Cash smiles **_lesson learned never doubt little brother._** After awhile Bozan turns back to normal but noticeably weaker, while our two Saiyans are back at full power and ready to go. They charge at him Cash charges a ki ball in his hand and shoves into Bozan's gut where it explodes sending him up into the air where Jaquan shoots a charged ki blast at him sending him back down to Cash where he jumps up and spin kicks Bozan into the ground leaving a huge crater in the middle of their house. Both fighters float above Bozan and charge up their finishing attacks. Special Beam Cannon! Chazar Beam! , bursts of energy come from their hands and destroy the surrounding landscape and completely disintegrates Bozan. After the smoke clears Cash turns around to see Edge unconscious and barely breathing…

**Part 3—History Lessons and Recovered Powers…**

Kevin is walking up the steps of the Kame house looking for Krillin. As he walks into Krillin's room he wasn't there **_hmm that's weird where else could he be?. _**As Kevin was thinking he saw Legends and Prophecies on Krillin's desk with two book marks in it. He opened to the first place and read about the Saiyan prince over 1000 years ago and how he was sucked into a wormhole at the age of 13. There was a picture in the book that said Prince Gokan age 13 under it and Kevin gasped **_that looks exactly like our Gokan… _**Kevin turned to the second place marked in the book and it showed a procedure for returning someones lost power and fighting techniques.**_ Well I know where Grandpa is now…_** Kevin left the room and walked down the hallway when he entered Gokan's room he was blown away by the increase in power, **_his power level has almost tripled…he's stronger than me now… _**


End file.
